


The Walking Dead/Supernatural Cross-over Challenge!

by frozenadventures



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Negan/John Winchester Reader-Insert Challenge, Challenges, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenadventures/pseuds/frozenadventures
Summary: The Walking Dead/Supernatural Cross-over Challenge.  What if, instead of dying, John Winchester was actually transported to another dimension/alternate universe where zombies roam?





	

Alrighty!

I know that this probably isn't a new idea, but I just HAD to post it.

John Winchester wasn't killed by the yellow eyed man, but instead, transported to another dimension.

Here are a few things I would like to see:

1\. Backstory. How did John react to being thrown into a monster-run world? Did he get there at the beginning or somewhere in the middle? How and why did he choose the name Negan (come on, you knew I was going there)? ABSOLUTELY must include feelings about his late wife; this would be a good explanation as to why he takes "wives" but doesn't kiss/invite them to his rooms.

2\. The story also has to include some kind of hunt gone wrong in which the boys and a few bystanders also get swept up and thrown into this alternate universe. One of the bystanders WILL BE Reader (female), but can also include Reader (Male) or other made up characters.

3\. I would like to see some relationship progression - preferably with Reader (Female)/Negan, Reader (Female)/Sam, and/or Reader (Female)/Cas. Regardless of relationship, the Reader/s have no prior knowledge or relationship with any of the cannon characters and only met briefly the night of the incident.

a. In the event of Reader (Female)/Negan, there might be some curiosity on his part as the reader will definitely be different from other women he has encountered (i.e. new to the monsters/demons/zombies).  
Reader should have some basic self-defense knowledge, but no weapons expertise. Reader should be moderate to highly skilled in one specific area (i.e. cooking, reading/writing/teaching, art/salvage/reclamation, or hand building with wood/clay/metal) so that she is helpful in some way. Though reader may be scared and unable to effectively fight off zombies herself, this could be an area she works on, but she is not going to turn into Michonne over night or possibly at all.  
This should be a slow burn - reader might be confused or reluctant to accept or acknowledge Negan's interest (or reader's interest).

b. Reader (Female)/Sam should be a more heated relationship, but if sex happens, should primarily be outercourse, oral, hands/fingering, and tit fucking on several occasions to build up before vaginal/anal penetration is achieved.

c. Reader (Female)/Cas may include a relationship where the reader is more dominant or tries to force Cas into a more dominant role. This can include BDSM (power exchange, blood play, biting, hitting, etc.).

d. Any combination of the above; Reader/Cas/Sam, Reader/Sam/Negan, Reader/Negan/Cas, Reader/Cas/Sam/Negan, etc.. In instances where Negan AND Sam are chosen, there should not be any sex acts between the two (no incest please), but it may be interesting to have sexual/romantic competition between the two in regards to the reader - i.e. Negan sitting in a chair, masturbating, as he tells Sam what to do to Reader.

d. Reader (Male), if included, can have any relationships desired or join in on any active relationships the other reader has. If included, it may be easier to do a POV switch or alternate chapters with POV so both sets of readers can go through the same information/time frames.

4\. No Daddy kink. No underage.

5\. Reader characters should not be named or be given descriptions beyond clothing/weapon choice. This is a reader-insert, so allow the reader to feel like they're apart of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I SWEAR that I'm working on my own stories and will post a real fic EVENTUALLY! I kinda feel like a slacker when I'm reading all of these awesome fics (which give me ideas for challenges), but I feel totally unmotivated to work on my own.
> 
> I would also love to BETA for anyone working on any of my challenge fics.
> 
> Also, if you have ideas for any of the fics I AM working on, I'm all ears and will be posting a short explaining what I'm working on and asking for additional ideas to incorporate, so please look for it if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see within any of those stories/genres.


End file.
